Let It Slide
by comeontwinkletoes
Summary: When Lisa becomes a pawn in a cover up for the death of Drake Monore's late girlfriend things take a turn for the worst leaving Lisa to realize the love that was always in front of her. LisaxOC/ LisaxNelson
1. Chapter One

_Dear Diary_

_Today has been really boring, it's Saturday and I'm here studying and writing in this journal. My life sucks. But I guess it's just me. My personality, my choices. _

Lisa Simpson a mere 16 now, continued to write in her diary as the birds chirped and the sun beat down outside, her history book sitting on the bed to her side.

She could hear her parents down stairs arguing about stupid things like a beer stain on the couch or the dog not being feed. She could also hear Maggie's TV on in the room next door an alien movie playing on it no doubt and the last and loudest thing she could hear was her brother Bart's band in the basement.

The band that consisted of Bart as the lead singer and lead guitarist, Milhouse Van Houten was the bassist and backup vocals, Nelson Muntz played the drums and Ralph Wiggum as the keyboardist.

Milhouse usually came up to see Lisa when he came over his crush on her was as big as ever; because she got taller, her figure was more sculpted, and she was even prettier in his eyes. Lisa didn't think of Milhouse any differently he may have been better looking now not as geeky but he was still Bart's best friend and well he never sparked an interest to her, Nelson on the other hand he interested her a lot so much it hurt sometimes.

Nelson looked older than the other guys now a day's he'd be considered a heart throb ever since he became the quarter back on the football team, his hair got longer and he became ripped and as surprising as it is nice. The knock at her door pulled Lisa out of her reverie .

"Come in," she called softly at the knock surprised to see her brother on the other side he looked tired and out of breath.

"Hey look we wrote a song and we are thinking about adding a sax solo in it, would you care to do the honors?" Bart asked looking a little unsure Lisa raised her eyebrow unable to speak. "You don't have to do it if you don't wont we just have a gig next week and well Nelson suggested a jazzy song for it and well I thought maybe we should add a sax solo," Bart looked at his feet then back up at Lisa through his long bangs.

"You know what I would love too," she smiled and moved her books to the side of her bed and got up slowly.

"We'll we haven't written it yet but I'll let you know," Bart smiled mischievously he was apparently up to something.

Lisa just glared and said "I figured, I was actually gonna go to the book store a new book came out yesterday and I really want it." She went into the bathroom she got built into her room and began brushing her hair.

"Whatever, once a nerd always a nerd," was all Bart chimed in before leaving Lisa alone to prep, Lisa smiled at the fact that her brother wanted her help in something but then she thought there was something up she just shook the feeling off as she ran down the stairs and outside to a bright day.


	2. Chapter Two

_Sorry it took so long to make a new chapter, I've actually had this written for awhile but I decided that now during my winter break I would post it and decide to get back to this story. I've come up with some _**CRAZY**_ideas for this FF. So yeah._

_This is the second chapter to Let It Slide-Formerly Lisa's Self-Possession. I hope you guys enjoy this. :] R&R. Thank you._

* * *

Lisa walked into the book store thrilled to see the book she wanted sitting on the end cap in front of her, it had a nice display and everything.

"Ah Miss. Simpson how are you today?" Mr. Rogers asked her a smile on his face "Oh... Yes many people have come in today to pick up that book," he told her noticing that she had the book in her hand.

"Yeah I had it on my wish list for awhile now," she told him as she flipped through it reading the front and back cover over and over. "How much is it?" she asked looking up from her reverie.

"It is 14.99 miss," He declared looking at her with soft eyes. Lisa's eye dropped from the book on to the floor, she didn't have enough money.

"Oh," she murmured softly putting the book back she then began her way to the exit.

"I'll buy it for her," someone said from behind her she looked up to see a young man standing behind her.

"No you don't have to I don't-"but the young man cut her off, he then handed the book to the older man and paid.

"Here you go," the boy gave Lisa the book and preceded to the back of the store Lisa followed him.

From the back the boy looked normal he was dressed in a blue polo shirt, he was wearing jeans and he had nice longish black hair, but he's face so sculpted, like a yellow Greek god.

"Um, excuse me?" Lisa poked the boy on the shoulder he turned around a little startled "Oh sorry," Lisa apologized quietly looking at the floor.

"Its alright I'm Drake Stevens and your name beautiful?" Drake stuck out his hand for Lisa to shake she just started at it a smiling forming on her face.

She took his hand and shook "I'm Lisa Simpson, and thank you for the book," she thanked him taking her hand back.

"Here let's sit down get to know each other," Drake led her towards two small couches in the back one of which she sat down in instantly he just smiled at her.

"So, are you new here?" she asked looking him in the eyes, _wow he's eyes are amazing _she thought to herself.

"Yes actually I just moved here yesterday and I was told they had a wonderful little book store over here so I came to check and here you are," he smiled flipping a small book in his hand back in forth "so why are you here?" he asked her making her heart beat _what a wonderful smile he has._

"Well I originally came here to get an application for a job but then I remembered this book was released and I came but I forgot money an well that's why I need the job," she admitted softly _I've never talked to one boy for so long well except Nelson but that was so long ago. Oh whatever hot guy attention back to him. _Lisa pulled her self out of her thoughts and looked up at him he was grinning.

"How cute well don't let me stop you from getting your application," he then got up and began to walk away. "Oh yeah here," he then pulled a pin out of his pocket and wrote his number on her hand "Ever get lonely go ahead and call," he began to walk away after that Lisa just started at her hand. "Lisa Simpson right?" he asked without turning around Lisa cleared her throat.

"Yeah," she answered a little breathless he turned around and walked up to her kissing her cheek. "I'll ask Mr. Rogers there for your number," and with that he left out of the store the bells on the handle jingling to acknowledge it, Lisa kept her hand on the place where he kissed her.

***

When Lisa got home she could smell her mom's meat loaf burning in the kitchen a smile crossed her face at the thought of how they just had it for dinner last week.

"I'm home!" Lisa shouted beginning to run up the stairs.

"Lisa I'm glad you're home," Lisa heard her mom call from the kitchen Lisa then turned around and began towards the kitchen.

"Hey mom," Lisa walked over to her mom and kissed her on the cheek, the last 8 years put a strain on Marge's looks her hair had straightened out and laid flat on her head rather than in the beehive shape it was before, her face had also began to wrinkle on her cheeks and under her eyes. Even if she was older looking Lisa still believed she was beautiful, "How has your day been?"

"Oh same old same old, you're father broke the handle of the bathroom door so I had to fix it, then Maggie decided to act as if she were three again and flush her Malibu Stacy down the toilet," Marge sighed as she continued to scrub the dish she had been working on when Lisa first came upon her, "How about your day, sweetie?"

Lisa took a moment to answer a smile began to creep upon her face, "I went to the book store you know and like I forgot my money so I wasn't gonna buy the book but then this really hot guy came up to me and was like," Lisa took a breath then continued "'Hello mind if I buy that book for you'" Lisa said with a faux British accent "and of course I was like yes, then we talked and he gave me his number and yeah," Lisa sighed in a dream like manner then looked over at her mom who looked dumb struck "Well I have some homework to finish so I'll talk to you later," Lisa reached to kiss her mom one more not noticing her look of confusion and began to walk towards her bedroom.


	3. Chapter Three

_This is probably gonna be the last one I write I think for awhile, no comments for the last chapter yet hmm... better read up!_

_R&R. I had a really really hard time writing this. Happy New Year! First new chapter of 2010._

* * *

Little Miss President

Lisa walked into Springfield High feeling more confident than she had in ages her thoughts kept drifting to Drake the mysterious yet _amazingly gorgeous _man she had met yesterday. Lisa kept walking to her locker avoiding everyone around her sure people knew Lisa and liked her but she had always felt that the people who "liked" her were all fake.

When Lisa finally got to her locker she began to switch out the books she had brought home for the weekend with the ones she needed for class that day.

"LISA!" Someone called from behind Lisa who just concentrated on her books, "Lisa hey," Janey Powell Lisa's best friend ran up behind her tapping her shoulder Lisa finally turned around.

"Hi Janey," Lisa smiled shutting her locker with her shoulder trying to become fully enthralled in what Janey probably wanted to tell her.

"So you will never believe who I heard talking about Y-O-U," Janey wiggled her eyebrows smiling the big ol' Janey Powell smile.

"Uh Janey I don't care about Nelson Muntz anymore," Lisa sighed which caused her best friend to gasp in horror, "He's cute and all but I'm not all that interested anymore," when she looked at Janey her lip was quivering as if she was gonna cry.

"But but if you got with Nelson I would have a chance with…." But Janey didn't finish because she looked up at Lisa who was giving her a look that said _don't say it Janey _"so why did you stop all of a sudden?" Janey turned the subject away from Milhouse to the subject of Lisa getting over Nelson.

"I went to the book store yesterday-" Lisa suddenly stopped when she heard another loud gasp from her best friend who then began to wave her arms around frantically.

"Whoa do not tell me_ you _have fallen in love with Edward Cullen too?! Twilight it's," Janey lifted her thumb to her chin in a thinking motion, "to our brain like fast food is to our arteries, it clogs them Lisa, it clogs them!" Janey cried grabbing her best friends wrists, Lisa just shook her off Janey leaned back with a sad face.

"No I am not in love with Edward Cullen! I met a really cute actually gorgeous guy at the book store and he gave me his number," Lisa smiled at Janey whose sad face quickly turned into a happy face.

"Oh my god! What was his name, how old is he?! Where is he from?" Janey began to ask all this questions but was sadly interrupted when the bell for homeroom began to ring.

"I'll answer these questions and more after school or something," Lisa began to walk away towards her homeroom Janey stood motionless watching Lisa continue walking.

"Wait, what about band?" Janey asked from the same place she was left, Lisa just continued on her way.

"Sure," she lied not turning around; Janey just shook her head as she walked away in the other direction.

***

"Ok so right now we have 5000 dollars for the sophomore class with the carnival coming we are planning to make another 5000 in sales for our area… but," Rod Flanders stopped to read the paper in his hand everyone else on the board watched as his fast dropped "If we pay for food, carnival games, prizes, etc is going to cost us…..5000 dollars," he mumbled the last part so quiet no one heard him, Mr. Frisk the Class adviser for 2012 looked at him.

"Mr. Flanders, would you please repeat that number one more time?" Mr. Frisk asked, everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Its gonna cost 5000 dollars for everything," Rod repeated louder, everyone gasped. Rod took that time to sit down everyone then began to talk amongst themselves.

"Miss. Simpsons, class president; do you have anything you'd like to share?" Mr. Frisk asked Lisa who wasn't even paying attention, "Miss Simpson?" he asked again finally Lisa was shook out of her reverie.

"Oh yeah, next week the Springfield High Atoms are going to be playing at the Simi-Finals this week and the marching band will be playing, so we all know a lot of people will be there," Lisa chuckled nervously no one else laughed she then continued, "meaning we need a lot of concessions, so I think our class will need to sale something that would well sell, any suggestions?" She asked everyone else no one began to speak so Lisa just said "well we are going to sell nachos and French fries," Lisa waited for any objectives but none came.

"Well if that is all we need to discuss, then this meeting is dismissed," Everyone began to cheer, Lisa just raised her eyebrow then changed to get her bag together, she had band fifth period and she had to get her saxophone together.

***

Lisa sat after school in the student parking lot on the hood of her brother's car for what it seemed like an hour reading she looked at her clock an saw that it was four when she finally heard her brother.

"Damn that girl was hot," Lisa heard Nelson shout, Lisa rolled her eyes and jumped off the hood and walked over to her brother.

"Can I have the keys please? It's kind of hot outside and I would feel a lot better if I was actually in the car," Lisa snapped grabbing the keys out of Bart's hand, "oh and hi Jessica," she smiled faintly at her brothers girlfriend before getting into Bart's car.

Lisa listened as Bart said goodbye to Jessica and all of her friends and the rest of his friends before he, Nelson and Milhouse came over to the car to get inside.

"Hey hit the back, Lisa," Nelson snarled opening the passenger door, Lisa just looked at him with angry eyes.

"Are we going to the same place?" Lisa asked the same anger in her eyes that she usually had with Nelson.

"Yeah I am… uh why?" Nelson asked raising his left eyebrow, Lisa then reached to the side to pull the clutch so she could move her seat up.

"So that means I'm the winner, you're the loser, so get in the back," Lisa joked putting her iPod back into her ears.

"Lisa Simpsons, you are a bitch," Nelson laughed getting into the car, Milhouse got in on Bart's side.

"Yeah well you're a jock; now tell me which ones worse?" Lisa remarked putting her seat back Bart then got into the car, he then put it in gear and pulled it out of the parking lot.


End file.
